The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
The surface-light emitting device in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-25945 is a known example of a direct-illumination backlight used in liquid crystal television, and the like.
The light emitting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-25945 has a peripheral wall around a plurality of light sources, and has a frame that is disposed in a matrix shape. This divides the emission area and discourages or prevents light from leaking outside of the area, while allowing for local dimming (also called partial drive) with which the amount of light emission is controlled for each light source to raise the contrast ratio within the plurality of areas.